The present invention relates to a microwave integrated circuit and a device for mounting the microwave integrated circuit on a printed circuit board.
In recent years, a microwave apparatus has been assembled by using a packaged microwave integrated circuit (abbreviated herein to as "MIC"), i.e., by mounting the MIC on a printed circuit board. In this case, it is known in the art that not only solder connection between a lead of the MIC and the circuit pattern of the printed circuit board, but also contact between the body of the MIC and a ground pattern of the printed circuit board, will exert a serious influence upon an efficiency or a electrical characteristic of the microwave apparatus. When mounting of the MIC is done manually on the printed circuit board, it is possible to confirm the solder connection between the lead of the MIC and the circuit patterns, and the contact between the MIC body and the ground pattern of the printed circuit board during assembling work. But this requires great time-consumption. On the other hand, when a mass-produced microwave apparatus, i.e., a consumer type is produced, it is soldered by an automatic solderer. Therefore, it is hardly possible to individually check the solder connection between the lead and the circuit pattern, and the contact between the MIC body and the the ground pattern. In a prior-art microwave apparatus including a MIC, therefore, inferior solder connection or contact and deterioration in a electrical characteristic unavoidably occur due to the automatic soldering process, so that the microwave apparatus including the MIC having a good performance cannot be produced.